


Never Apart

by Higgles123



Category: Lawless (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123
Summary: Reader loves Forrest from afar and laments that he doesn’t feel the same... or does he?
Relationships: Forrest Bondurant/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Never Apart

Your heart pounded as you neared Blackwater station. It wasn’t just the sweltering heat or the three mile walk that did it. It was him. Forrest Bondurant. Sitting on his rocking chair on the porch, wearing one of the few cardigans he always wore, smoking on a cigar while his eyes peered out from underneath his hat to silently assess the surroundings.

Snake like eyes was what your Mama always said. Predators eyes. You believed it to be true. There was a stealth-like and almost deadly air about Forrest Bondurant. One glimpse at the man, even sat in such a relaxed manner, was enough to understand why there were such rumours about the Bondurants being unable to be killed. Especially when you caught a glimpse of the bumpy scar that ran the entire length of Forrest’s throat from one ear to the other ear. How any mortal man survived his throat being slit was beyond you? Forrest Bondurant was made from something that most normal folk could never understand; you were certain of it.

It was those eyes though that had first drawn you in and made you fall hopelessly in love with Forrest. They were not quite blue yet not quite green, and in fact they seemed to alter their shade depending on the weather or Forrest’s subtle changes in mood. You could remember the day you first saw him as clear anything; shopping at the general store in town with your older sister and father when your sister had pointed him out, all giddy and embarrassingly loud. He was tall and broad; an intimidating figure with the meanest scowl you had ever seen. But he was awfully handsome with full lips and a stubbled jaw. He had glanced at you when you walked past him and his eyes had swallowed you whole. Your father had greeted him politely and introduced you and your sister, Sarah, to him. Forrest had done nothing more than grunt, a sound that haunted you from that day forward, but as you left, you had felt the heated burn of his stare upon your back. At least you thought you had. You’d been far too afraid to turn around and check.

The encounter had left you shaken to the core and having the most sinful dreams, exactly like the ones the preacher on Sundays warned you all about. _‘Lust is a sin sent by the devil to corrupt your souls’,_ he would shout, red faced and spittle flying from his mouth. But you had decided long ago that if the devil was to continue giving you the dreams he did, then you would happily sacrifice your soul; God be damned. Amen.

Somehow in the four years since you had first met Forrest Bondurant, you had ended up helping out at the station every now and then. It was a pleasant reprieve from helping your Daddy with the crops, or helping your Mama dust the same windowsill three times a day. In these last few months, it also meant you didn’t have to listen to your sister harp on all day and every day about her wedding to Ethan Sanderson in exactly three weeks, four days and two hours. There was only so much talk of flowers and dresses and catering that you could abide. Not to mention your sister’s frequent childish footstamping fits when something didn’t go her way.

Plus, being at the station meant that you were afforded the opportunity to bring Forrest endless cups of coffee to his office, and although he wasn’t really one for conversation, sometimes you almost got a smile out of him. More often than not, you would chatter about absolute rubbish while he just nodded and grunted occasionally. You knew you probably annoyed him to death but he was far too polite to tell you so.

Jack’s wife, Bertha, had given birth to their first child only a few weeks before and while the boys were good enough at cooking stew, the patrons were missing Bertha’s homemade sweet pies. Which was where you had kindly offered to step in and take on some more hours until she was back on her feet. So every morning you made sure to get to the station for eight and you usually left after nine at night. They were long days but they were enjoyable. Even when there weren’t many customers, you enjoyed chatting with Howard or helping Bertha with the baby.

“Morning Forrest,” you smiled brightly, wiping your sweaty palms on the skirt of your thin summer dress.

“Morning Y/N,” he grumbled, his eyes barely glancing in your direction.

You didn’t know why but you always felt a pang of disappointment at Forrest’s lacklustre greeting. You just wished that one day he might actually try and make more of a conversation with you, but he never did. But why would he? Forrest barely spoke to anyone and there was certainly nothing special enough about you that would make him change that.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The day was steady; the flow of customers was calm and you enjoyed chatting with some of the regulars. Sometime around late afternoon, dark clouds came rolling in out of nowhere and a north easterly wind whipped through the skies.

Soon enough it was raining something fierce and frequent lighting was followed by the loudest thunder you’d ever heard. You peered out of the window with a grimace, realising that there was no way you were going home in this.

“I reckon it’s in for the night,” Howard commented as though reading your thoughts. “Looks like you’re stopping here tonight. You can have my bed; I’ll sleep in the spare room.”

“I aint gonna kick you out of your own bed,” you patted his cheek fondly.

“Well, I sure as hell aint letting you sleep in there. Aint even a bed and half the floorboards are loose,” Howard was outraged that you would even consider such a thing. “Get me another slice of that apple pie and I’ll happily donate my room for the night.”

You shook your head, knowing that you would never win the argument. You grabbed Howard a generous slice of pie and went to take Forrest another coffee.

“Yeah?” he murmured when you knocked on the office door.

“It’s just me,” you smiled, setting the coffee down and picking up the empty mug from his desk. “I, uh, I hope you don’t mind but I’m staying here tonight. The storm outside aint letting up none and Howard offered me his room.”

“And where’s he gonna be?” Forrest clenched his jaw.

“In the spare room,” you frowned. “So… is it alright with you if I stay?”

“I guess,” Forrest shrugged as though he was completely indifferent, but inside his heart missed a beat and he swallowed.

“Well, I better go start supper,” you chewed your lip, unable to let go of the feeling that Forrest wasn’t happy about having you as a houseguest for the night. “I’ll call you when it’s ready.”

Forrest grunted and went back to his ledgers. Until you closed the door shut behind you and then he flung his pen down on the desk, splattering ink all over the sums he had spent the last fifteen minutes working out.

The scent of violets- your scent- lingered and he inhaled deeply, closing his eyes as he envisioned running his fingers through your h/c hair and kissing you like he had wanted to for years. It was hard enough to feign indifference when you floated about the station with that beaming smile and that tinkle of a laugh that sent shivers down his spine, but now he was going to have endure knowing that you were asleep in the next room all night. His fingers twitched as he imagined your soft skin beneath his calloused fingers and your gasps as his mouth kissed every inch of you.

His cock hardened and he shifted uncomfortably in his creaky chair, feeling like a disgusting old man. You were far too young for him, and far too beautiful. Both inside and out. You were sweet and kind and always happy. Sometimes he felt that even being in your presence was enough for him to dull your light in some way, so he tried his best not to converse with you unless absolutely necessary. And when he saw the ease with which you chatted to his brothers or the customers, he couldn’t ignore the stab of jealously that pierced him.

Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair and tried to focus on the numbers before him. But every so often he could hear you singing to yourself as you cooked, and he swore that alongside your laugh it was the most beautiful sound he’d ever heard.

It was going to be a long night. 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

“And they say that old Mrs Parkes still haunts that cabin,” Jack widened his eyes ominously.

“You don’t actually believe that, do you?” you scoffed.

It was late and you were all sat around one of the larger tables listening to the howling storm outside. The power was out and candles were dotted around the station casting an eerie light upon you all.

Bertha was upstairs in bed already with baby Eli, but the rest of you had been winding down from your busy day when Jack had the bright idea to use the moody weather as a platform for telling ghost stories. You didn’t believe a single one that left his mouth, but it passed the time and distracted you from the weather outside.

“I don’t know,” Jack shrugged. “I mean I aint never seen a ghost so I don’t know if they’re real, but that old Parkes cabin is pretty creepy at night.”

“Mrs Parkes herself was pretty creepy, to be fair,” you commented.

“That’s true enough,” Jack nodded. “Mama used to tell us not to play near her house cos she was a witch. I mean, I don’t believe in witches neither but she was definitely a little kooky.”

“She was sweet in her own way though; once you got past her strange clothes and the odd way she said things,” you replied. “I fell over once when I was coming home from school and cut my leg open. She cleaned it up and put this stuff on it and I swear the next morning, it was like nothing had ever happened.”

“She was good at fixing people up that’s for certain,” Jack nodded. “I don’t think half as many people in this town would have survived the flu if it weren’t for her.”

“And thank goodness for that cos not everyone can be as lucky as you Bondurants,” you teased.

“I seen a ghost once,” Howard suddenly blurted out. “Right there.”

Your eyes followed to where his fingers pointed at the bottom of the stairs and you frowned, wondering if he was being serious.

“You’re shitting us,” Jack chortled, although he didn’t look convinced.

“I swear to you,” Howard nodded solemnly. “I saw a man in some sort of confederate uniform right at the bottom of them there stairs.”

“You was probably drunk and out of your mind,” Jack nudged him. “So intoxicated on spirits that you started seeing them.”

“I was ten, Jack,” Howard glared. “And I remember it clear as anything cos the only reason I came downstairs was because you was crying. You couldn’t sleep cos you didn’t have that blanket thing you used to carry around everywhere and I came down to look for it.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jack feigned ignorance. “I aint never had no blanket thing.”

“Sure you did,” Howard nodded. “Mama made it for you and you never left the house without it. And I guarantee that if I went up into your bedroom right now, I could find it easily. Probably still got it under your pillow, aint ya?”

“Fuck off Howard,” Jack clenched his fists angrily. “Why you always gotta make fun when people are around?”

“Y/N aint people,” Howard chortled. “She’s like part of the furniture by now; like an old worn chair or something.”

“Less of the old,” you tutted, pretending to clip him around the ear.

“Aw, you know I was just kidding with you, Y/N,” Howard wrapped an arm around you and pulled you into his side. “You aint old, and from the feel of you, you aint worn neither.”

“Alright, that’s enough talking for one night,” Forrest announced abruptly, his chair scraping across the wooden floor as he stood up.

“But the night is still young,” Howard slurred, eyeing Forrest with amusement. He knew why his brother was annoyed, but if Forrest wouldn’t admit his feelings then Howard was going to have some fun winding him up and seeing how far he could push him.

“There’s gonna be a lot to do come morning,” Forrest mumbled. “Lotta cleaning up to do. Think it’s best we all get a good sleep.”

“I guess you might be right,” Jack agreed, standing up. “Eli’s probably gonna be awake in a few hours and I promised Bertha I’d get up with him.”

“She’s got you whipped, boy,” Howard slapped him on the back.

“I don’t mind,” Jack smiled fondly, thinking of his beautiful wife and sweet son upstairs.

“Aw, I think that’s lovely, Jack,” you smiled. “Bertha’s lucky to have you.”

“Naw,” he blushed. “I’m lucky to have her. And now we’ve got little Eli, I don’t think I’ve ever been happier.”

“Someone pass me a bucket cos I’m gonna spew,” Howard pulled a disgusted face.

“Ignore him,” you narrowed your eyes playfully at Jack. “Howard’s just jealous that he aint got nobody to love him like Bertha loves you.”

“Ha,” Howard scoffed. “I’m perfectly happy on my own. Just like you.”

“Who says I’m happy on my own?” you muttered, carrying the cups and plates over to the sink.

“Well if you aint happy, why don’t you find yourself a nice man to marry and have lotsa babies with?” Howard joked. “Oh Forrest, look at her face; she’s blushing. I reckon she’s already got her sights on someone. Is he handsome? Does he make you swoon?”

“Piss off,” you stuck your tongue out, sliding a quick glance at Forrest who looked to be his usual impassive self.

“Piss off,” Howard mocked you. “Just tell me who he is and I’ll leave you alone.”

“Aint nobody, so mind your own business,” you answered curtly, running some water to fill the sink and hoping he would drop the subject.

“Y/N come on, just te-“

“-Howard, she said leave it,” Forrest snapped in a temper.

“Alright, alright,” Howard held up his hands in surrender. “Excuse me for just trying to have a little bit of fun.”

“Well nobody needs your fun right now,” Forrest glared at him. “Just get yourself on up to bed and leave it alone, alright?”

“Killjoy,” Howard muttered. “You used to be fun once upon a time, Forrest. You even used to smile on occasion.”

Forrest didn’t even acknowledge Howard’s words and just glared at him while he made his way begrudgingly upstairs behind Jack.

“Night boys,” you called quietly.

“You not going up?” Forrest asked you, moving quietly and stealth like as he stubbed his cigar out.

“After I’ve done these,” you smiled, hoping he couldn’t hear your beating heart, which was pounding wildly with nerves due to his proximity.

He grunted and watched you through hooded lids as you began drying the dishes and putting them away. Outside the window, there was a loud clang and you cringed, wondering just what damage was being done by the ferocious gales.

“You coming to Sarah’s wedding?” you asked, trying to fill the silence between the two of you.

“Hmm,” he nodded.

“Aint a party without the Bondurants, right?” you grinned, referring to the moonshine that they brewed and sold throughout the county. “I’ll be glad when it’s all over, truth be told. She’s driving me mad with all her fussing about it.”

“That’s brides for you.”

“I guess,” you shrugged. “I aint never gonna be like that if I get married. I’m gonna go out into the woods, in front of that great big willow tree that overlooks the creek. No guests, no big party; just me and my husband.”

You felt foolish saying that out loud, especially when you saw annoyance flash across Forrest’s face. He didn’t care for your idle chatter; he never had. Then again, you didn’t know what, if anything, Forrest did care for. He was a closed book always.

“Not that it’s ever gonna happen though,” you continued, feeling awkward with the way he was looking at you.

“Why?” he said so quietly that you weren’t sure you heard it at first.

“Don’t matter,” you shook your head and smiled, although it didn’t quite reach your eyes.

“Obviously does to you,” he murmured, stepping closer.

“Fine, you wanna know why I aint never gonna get married?” you took a deep breath. “Because Howard was right. There’s only one man I’m interested in, but the problem is that he aint never looked at me like I’m anything more than just me. He aint never looked at me like I hung the moon and the stars, and I suppose I don’t expect him too cos that just aint the way he is. But if he loved me the way I love him then I’m certain I would see it in his eyes and I don’t.”

“You ever tried just asking him?”

“Ha,” you snorted. “And have him just flat out reject me so that I’d never be able to show my face anywhere he might be ever again? Yeah, no thanks.”

“Or you ask him and he tells you he feels the same; that he always has even though he has no right to because you’re far too good of a woman for him?” he spoke with the most emotion you had ever heard or seen from him. “Or he tells you that he had no idea you wanted him as much as he wants you. Or that his life aint nothing but darkness, but you’re that small bit of light in it?”

You stopped and found yourself entranced by the way Forrest was watching you. You couldn’t move. You were held in place even as he edged closer, boxing you in between his looming body and the sink.

His eyes ate you up, looking at you as though he a blind man seeing for the first time. There was awe in his eyes and something else… desire? You blinked, certain you were imagining it. Those things he had said; he wasn’t talking about himself surely? You dared to believe for just a second that Forrest felt the same way about you as you did him. But surely not? He couldn’t. Could he?

“Forrest?” you whispered, eyeing him questioningly.

“Hmm?” he grunted, reaching out to brush your hair back behind your ear.

His fingers lingered and traced your ear before moving to capture your face is in his palm. His thumb brushed against your bottom lip and when your tongue darted out nervously, the look he gave you opened up that pit in your stomach that craved his touch.

Bending his head, his lips seized yours and you mewled against his mouth as his tongue forced its way in between your lips. You grasped the front of his shirt to steady yourself as he pressed you back against the sink and dominated you with a kiss that was both bruising yet soft simultaneously.

A massive thunder clap startled you both into parting, and you stared at each other silently. You didn’t know what to say and you weren’t expecting Forrest to speak first. After all, words were hardly his forte. But this was a night of surprises and along came another.

“I hope you’re ready for another wedding.”

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Four weeks later_

It was dusk when you tiptoed through the house, your shoes dangling from your hands so they wouldn’t make a noise upon the creaky floors. Creeping down the porch steps, you smiled when you saw Forrest there waiting just like he had said he would be. He was dressed in his usual manner; cardigan and hat, but there was a different look in his eyes today. It was the one that he reserved solely for you. Slipping on your shoes, you followed him through the dew kissed fields.

You heard the bubbling water of the creek before you saw it, and your soul was soothed by its familiar, comforting sound. The registrar and his clerk were waiting underneath the great weeping willow when you got there, and despite the scowl upon their faces, you couldn’t have been happier. Forrest had paid a handsome sum to the courthouse to make your dream come true and you felt as though you were in a bubble of joy.

The vows you spoke to one another were simple and short, but they were heartfelt and pure. They were the promise to love and honour one another for the rest of your days on earth and even after.

The registrar left, his clerk handing Forrest your marriage certificate before they disappeared, and Forrest lay you down on the soft green grass to consummate your marriage and take the gift of your innocence. Forrest Bondurant might be a monster to some; a killer, a brute, but he was gentle with you. His hands brushed against your skin with the softness of a feather and he had praised you like a deity.

Later, you would return to the real world and reveal your union to your families, but for now you were content bask in the glory of each other and nothing else. You still couldn’t believe that in the space of just a few weeks, the man you had loved from afar had bound himself to you for life and brought more joy than you ever knew was possible.

As Forrest watched the sunlight dance upon your hair as you lay with your head upon his chest, he knew that you would never understand just how much you had given him. Your body, your soul and your companionship. But more than that you had shared with him your light, and he would never allow it to be extinguished for as long as there was breath in his body. He might never speak honeyed words or any such like, but he would spend the rest of his days loving you in the only way he knew how.

With you as his wife, Forrest felt for the first time some truth to the legend of immortality that fell upon those of Bondurant blood because he was surely invincible now. But in his heart, he knew that the day you left this earth, he would too.

He had lived far too long without you and even in death he would never allow you to be parted again. 


End file.
